Yet Another Tale of VampirexHuman!
by crystal-mist
Summary: Shun, a vampire, a blood-sucking monster working for a secret organization. Alice, a normal human being, who may not be that normal after all. What now? The age old tale of a human who found herself in love with an enigmatic vampire is set underway. Pleas
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** Shun, a vampire, a blood-sucking monster working for a secret organization. Alice, a normal human being, who may not be that normal after all. What now? The age old tale of a human who found herself in love with an enigmatic vampire is set underway. Please read.

**I understand that vampire stories are overdone. I really do. But this story is in a response to a request I received from an anonymous reviewer who signed by the name of 'Ash' in my story 'Devil's Wind, Angel's Link.' Yeah so I considered your request and decided that I would get to work on it to try and overcome the writer's block I've been experiencing. **

**Anyways, I hope you will all read this story and give me your valuable support. **

**Yet Another Tale of VampirexHuman! **

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 1**

**Who…is…he?**

The riverside shrine had always been a mysterious place. It consisted of a small little run-down hut set on the river bank. There was only one single lone statue within it.

Not many people noticed just how enigmatic the place was. Alice was an exception.

Something about the shrine relentlessly drew her back there time and time again. This was one such day. She found herself standing in front of the shrine; just staring at the stone statue that lay inside it… there was something vaguely familiar about the place. Sure, she passed it everyday on her way to school...But that wasn't it.

She shook her head free from the supposed trance she was immersed in and proceeded to school.

The classroom was full of lively chatter and the kids were having a great time. A group of girls were all huddled and talking about something in high-pitched voices.

"Yeah, so romantic!"

Alice briefly looked in their direction and saw a copy of "Breaking Dawn."- the fourth book of the twilight saga in one of their hands.

Alice sighed slightly and sat down in her seat.

She couldn't fathom why high school girls found these vampire tales so intriguing. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why anyone would want anything to do with blood-sucking creatures that lurked about creepily at night. But then, there were some things in this world that would remain a mystery.

She had cleaning duty that day so was forced to stay late at school. The sun was already halfway down the horizon.

She made her way home; the sky was a glorious red. The wind ruffled her hair and blew dried leaves all over the place.

She went at a leisurely pace… And then, she felt a sort of uneasy feeling for no reason. She felt as if she was being watched.

She scanned the surroundings, there was no one there. But the uneasiness wouldn't subside. In fact it built up more and more.

She quickened her steps and finally broke out into a sprint… She felt her throat tighten as she struggled to keep her pace... Something at the back of her mind shrieked at her to keep running.

As she neared the shrine she heard footsteps. Frantic and fast footsteps.

Fear overtook her entire being. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and look at her pursuer.

Realizing that she could run no further she ran into the little shrine and hurriedly crouched down into a dark little corner where she was positive no one could see her.

And then, everything happened so suddenly.

A big cloud of dust appeared out of nowhere and furious snarls filled the atmosphere. She gulped and pushed herself deeper into the corner. Was it…a wild animal? No, those snarls and growls were so ferocious. How could a jungle animal be set loose in a city…How? But all the logic disappeared from her mind as she sat immersed in trepidation.

More dust flew. Against the background of the scarlet sky and azure river she saw the silhouette of two 'things'. She noticed that the figures were crouched down, standing on all fours and growling in animalistic ferocity.

They pounced, snarled and scratched. Alice planted her palm to her mouth and tried to suppress the fear that was now running smock within her. What was all this? The last thing she wanted was to be noticed by these monsters.

In the end one of the figures were struck to the ground. And the other stood up. "Don't you ever dare to come to this area ever again Titus." He warned the figure on the ground.

"You haven't seen the last of me Shun Kazami." snarled Titus aggressively before making a dash for it.

"If I ever see you here again I'll splatter your guts all over the place." He called after Titus. Shun decided to let Titus go this time

It was only now that he realized how much his wounds hurt him and what was worse, he felt hungry, he felt ravenous. He walked towards a tree that stood there and flopped down at the base.

Where he sat, the light shone brilliantly and now Alice could see him clearly. This Kazami person looked about 19 years old. His clothes were all ripped and had blotches of blood here and there. He had jet black hair and looked like any average person.

Alice wouldn't have dismissed him for a monster had she not witnessed the previous events. She sincerely hopes that he wouldn't be able to see her. The corner she was squeezed in was not particularly comfortable.

And then, Alice's nose began to feel ticklish. Honestly, the timing couldn't have been any worse. She just had to feel the urge sneeze when hiding from a man/boy who snarled like a wild animal. A sort of mild squeak escaped her lips as she stifled her sneeze.

'_Please let him not have heard it…Please…please._' She prayed to herself.

Shun stood up from where he sat. He sniffed the air and then his golden eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" he called out.

Alice didn't dare to move. _'He's a monster. So…so he won't be able to enter the shrine.'_ She told herself in a futile attempt to calm herself down.

Alice shrank back further into the corner, her back was hurting but she didn't care. A 'sore back' would be better than 'splattered guts' any day.

She watched in agony as Shun neared the shrine.

"If you value your life then speak up now." Said Shun warningly, his voice was mingled with a growl at the last bit.

This was it…Alice felt as if her life was about to draw to a close. Her heart quaked as he reached the shrine.

When his eyes fell on Alice the surprise on his face was evident. "How much did you see, human?" he asked.

She couldn't reply. her voice had abandoned her.

"Well?"

Now that she looked at his face, it seemed handsome. She was certain that if she had met him in any other situation she would've developed a crush on him. The next thing she noticed were his fangs; pearly white fangs that glinted dangerously. But then, something disturbed her…She knew that face...She had seen it somewhere previously. It was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Answer me." He commanded as he took hold of her hand and dragged her out of the corner and onto her feet.

"You were…fighting this other person…named 'Titus'..." She answered, realizing that he'd probably kill her if she kept mum. "You were clawing and snarling like animals."

"You know too much." He stated, his eyes burning deep into hers. His face was nonchalant and intense at the same time. Was that even possible?

Tears appeared in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. "What…what are you?"

A smirk highlighted his lips. "Good question." He cupped her face with his hand. "Too bad it'll go unanswered." He muttered dangerously as he trailed his hand down to her chin.

"Please…you-" she couldn't complete her sentence.

Shun took out a blue-black colored pill and pressed it into Alice's mouth. She tried struggling but he held it in place. "Swallow" he commanded harshly.

Tears welled in her eyes as she resisted with all her might.

"It won't harm you…" whispered Shun, his voice was softer now. He brought his lips closer to her ear... "It won't harm you." he said.

Alice's eyes widened. She didn't know why, but she believed those words of his….There was this sort of hidden sincerity in them that comforted her. Granted, he was a monster that half-threatened up till now, but then that hidden gentleness in his voice made her warm up to him instantly. But then, there was also that vague familiarity that lured her into accepting his order.

"You swear?" she mumbled.

Shun was taken aback, he wasn't expecting that she would actually heed what he said. "Yes…I swear." He himself was surprised at the gentle reassurance that rang through his normally cold, lifeless voice. She obeyed his command and swallowed the pill. A few seconds later she felt dizzy.

Shun knew by now that this was same girl he had encountered thirteen years ago. She had the same intoxicating smell and air of naivety.

"You're a strange one…" muttered Shun. "What's your name?"

Alice felt as if in a daze, everything seemed cloudy and hazy. Her vision was getting more blurred by the second.

"Alice…Alice Gehabich…" she answered.

"And now." Shun whispered into her ear. "You'll forget everything that just happened."

And then, to Alice's horror everything went blank. She fell unconscious.

Shun supported her lax body and placed her on the foot of the tree where he had previously sat down.

"Alice Gehabich…" Shun muttered staring at the beautiful girl who lay there innocently. "Thirteen years ago, I couldn't catch your name." he said. "Pity that you won't be able to remember me this time also." He muttered before walking away.

She had placed trust in him when she willingly swallowed the pill and he wanted to uphold that trust, that is why he didn't drink her blood despite being presented with the opportunity..

"How silly." He muttered to himself.

When Alice finally came to, the sun had already set. She sat up and looked around in astonishment. "Why…why am I here near the shrine? And why is it already night?" she muttered, still confused.

Her back hurt her as she stood up. She rubbed her eyes.

It didn't make much difference, her head still felt heavy. Instantly, the figure of a person with raven-black hair and piercing golden eyes came into her mind. Something about that person bothered her…She had seen him somewhere before, she just knew it…The memories of a six year old girl were nagging her to remember the person, but she couldn't…

She did no know who he was..The how come his features appeared so clear and vivid to her? "Who…who is that person?" she questioned in utter stupefaction. And only the moon heard her bewildered query.

**Just so we are clear, Shun and Alice have encountered one another once before in the past, when Alice was about six years old. That is what Shun means by the encounter 'thirteen' years ago. It will be explained in the future.**

**I hope that the first chapter was to your satisfaction.**

**Please do leave me a REVIEW and tell me what you think, kay?**

**Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the next chapter. It was so nice to hear from all you guys after the very first chapter. That really encouraged me to get on with this plot****.****I was a bit apprehensive whilst writing this. Thanks for your reassurance.**

**Yet Another Tale Of VampirexHuman!**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 2**

Nightmares were a usual occurrence for Alice.

The woods were creepily dreary. The numerous trees loomed hauntingly around her. Only little specs of sunlight could make its way through the thick branches that wove a maze overhead.

Through the dark labyrinth, echoed a deranged string of maniacal laughter.

Tears blurred her vision as her feet treaded as fast as she could. The twigs that lay on the ground were dry and rough and did not provide a smooth surface to run barefoot on. And then, her leg got caught in something and she tripped. In a second or two she was on the ground, fallen flat on her face.

She whined as someone tugged her to her feet by her hair.

"You look….delicious." muttered the figure as he licked his lips. She could not make out his face or any relevant feature in the semi-darkness.

"Let her go…" came an authoritative voice from somewhere in the right. "Titus…you have no business harming little children…"

The hold on her hair tightened and in the next second she was flung to one side on the ground. She lay on her side and she could faintly make out the figures of two people fighting. The snarling and growling was ferocious and it was scaring her. She whimpered, not knowing what to do.

She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't respond.

A blood curling howl ripped through the chilly night air and one of the figures sped away.

Almost as if on cue the moon came out from behind the clouds. It extended it's silvery light and highlighted the for of the figure that had emerged victorious in the fight.

The victorious person had golden eyes and jet black hair. His hair was tied in a neat knot and his face was in one word gorgeous.

He sat down with his back to a tree. Through half-open eyes Alice gazed in awe at the stunning person.

Suddenly he sat up straight and looked at Alice's direction. "I almost forgot that you were here." He muttered. And then quite unexpectedly a smile appeared on his face. He extended his hand towards her. "Come on over here." He invited.

She did not move. Her Mom had told her not to trust strangers after all.

"Oh come on. You and I both know that you are capable of standing up." said the mysterious person with shimmering golden eyes.

Almost as if drawn by some unknown attractive force, Alice pulled herself onto her feet and walked over to the person who had beckoned her.

From the corner of her eye she could see her reflection. To her surprise, she was shorter than expected and her hair barely reached her shoulders. She wore a purple frock and she looked no more than six years old.

Her attention was once again transfixed on the person waiting for her.

Without thinking twice she held out her hand as well. Time seemed to have slowed down manifold as her hand proceeded towards his… Slowly but surely they soon came into contact.

A warm smile played on the person's lips and his golden eyes were trained on her and her alone. And then, the whole scene stared to fade away. The warmth that held her hand slowly dissipated and his face was slowly devoured by darkness.

Alice soon found herself surrounded by darkness. Turning around she could see no one. She was all alone…She was all by her lonesome self in this sea of nothing but endless darkness.

Alice's eyed jolted open. She had woken up from her slumber. She stared at the ceiling of her room and brought her hand to her forehead. "Such far-fetched dreams…" she muttered to herself. "Alice, your imagination is getting out of control, here." She told herself as she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Elsewhere under the light of the full moon sat Shun Kazami. His hair followed the rhythm created by the mild breeze that blew through the open field.

He had just feasted on his fill of blood and felt utterly content. In the far corner of the field lay the motionless body of a woman- Shun's latest prey. Her face bore an expression as if immersed in a nightmare, as she writhed on the ground whilst unconscious.

Shun paid no attention to the woman and walked away as if he had not a single care in the world.

The next day Alice once more found herself standing in front of the little run down shrine. She found herself wondering why she was drawn to that place time and time again.

She walked up to the lone tree that stood there in front of the shrine and placed her hand upon the tree trunk. With her fingers, she lightly traced the tree's bark.

Quite unexpectedly her eyes fell on some marks that aroused her attention. They were not just any marks, but claw marks.

'_Don't be silly Alice…You've never even seen real claw marks before. There is probably a very logical explanation for this.'_ She told herself and soon disregarded that crazy idea.

She took in a deep breath and then headed back towards the road.

Unbeknownst to her Shun stood on top of the tree observing her. "You just can't stay away, can you?" he muttered with gaze transfixed on Alice's form.

She stopped in her tracks for a moment or two. A chill had travelled down her spine, but she dismissed it as she walked away.

About a week passed and Alice was on her way to the supermarket when she accidentally bumped into someone. She tripped and almost fell down, but a strong pair of arms held her steady.

"Uh…Sorry about that." came a male voice.

"It's okay." She answered.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked, his face soft and welcoming. He had dark blue hair and beady black eyes. He looked no older than her.

"No, I'm alright…Really." She muttered hurriedly. She gazed into the face of the stranger. That face, it seemed so familiar. Alright, now this déjà-vu was getting out of hand.

"Allow me to pay for your damaged groceries." He offered generously.

It was only then that Alice noticed her grocery bag lying on the ground in a cluttered lump with the eggs broken and tomatoes squashed. "No…It's alright." She muttered abashedly. "Seriously, they don't cost all that much…You don't have to-"

"However, how am I to have peace after almost knocking over a beautiful damsel and further not having even paid for her loss?"

"It's not really a loss…" she said, her face now tinted with a slight pink.

"I insist…" he said.

And with that the both of them went into the supermarket and shopped for all the things that Alice needed.

"My name is Titus." He introduced himself extending his hand towards her.

"Titus?" she repeated as if in a trance. She then remembered her dream. The character who was trying to hurt her, the thing that wanted her blood, he/it was called Titus too. Déjà-vu was stronger than ever and her forehead was starting to hurt.

He chuckled lightly. "I suppose you think that the name is too 1750s."

She broke away from her trance and smiled awkwardly. "No...That isn't it…" she bowed down a bit. "Thank you for your consideration… I'm Alice…Alice Gehabich."

"Nice to meet you…Alice."

She stared at the strange sparkle that appeared in his eye as he said her name. "I…" she drew in a deep breath. "I'd best be going now." And with that said, she turned away from him and left.

Just as she rounded the corner Titus's eyes narrowed and glinted evilly. "See you around…Alice Gehabich." He muttered.

The following day at university, Alice was completely taken by surprise by the new transfer student.

"My name is Titus McLaren…" he introduced himself bowing politely in front of the class. His lips turned upwards in a self-satisfied smirk as he walked past Alice's seat, his eyes all the while locked upon hers.

'_Alice…you've got to stop letting your stupid nightmares deter your reality… Titus is just another normal, average, every-say university student –a very kind one at that.'_ She thought to herself as she gazed vacantly at the blank blackboard.

**Thank you for reading.**

**So how was it? Tell me exactly what you think via a review kay?**

**Wow, my ranting has hit an all-time low. *nervous laugh* Anyways, REVIEW please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet Another Tale Of VampirexHuman!**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 3**

**First and Second Encounter.**

_Titus is just another normal, average, every-day university student.' _Alice repeated as if trying to convince herself of some unbelievable fact. Her nightmare was bothering her more than ever, probably because all the details were too unbelievably vivid.

When Titus asked to walk her home that day she found herself declining his kind offer. In the background she could hear the squeaks of a group of girls as they went. "Wait, did **she** just do that?"

"How, how could she turn down such a hottie?"

"That Titus is so damn adorable."

Titus well and truly ignored the ruckus and only smiled at Alice. "That's too bad. Perhaps another time, then." he said graciously before walking away from her.

Alice thus continued on the way back home. She brushed a few strands of her orange fringe out of her eyes and sighed. "Why…do I have a feeling, that…everything is about to….change?" she muttered to herself as she fingered with the sapphire necklace that hung along the base of her neck. Her mother had given it to her when she was only six. Despite her young age Alice could distinctly remember that her mother had told her the necklace was a _'luck__y charm to ward off evil'_.

Right at that moment, the clasp of the necklace snapped and it felt into her hands. She examined it and couldn't figure out how the clasp had broken. She hadn't tugged onto it too hard. Was it an ill omen? She chuckled slightly at her melodrama as she continued walking.

Alice found that the streets were oddly deserted. It felt sort of gloomy, being the only one traversing the path. She picked a few flowers from the bushes that grew in the vicinity and arranged them neatly within a paper cone. Holding the beautiful flower arrangement in one hand she walked towards the shrine. Instead of visiting the shrine she walked over by the river bank as she neared a sort of clearing that was shielded by an arch of trees. The evening sunlight sifted through the leaves and lit up the place in a diffused glow.

There was a grave to one side, with an immaculately decorated headstone. It bore the name 'Tsukino Yamanaka.' It was deserted; no one ever came to visit that solitary grave. Alice had no idea who this Tsukino person was, but according to the headstone she had died 89 years ago. Alice felt sorry for the person, and so she'd made it a habit to bring 'Tsukino' flowers every now and again.

She folded her hands and prayed for Tsukino's welfare before leaving the clearing.

Out of the corner of her eyes she spied the figure of a person resting beneath the tree near the shrine. Alice paid not much heed to it; anyone and everyone had the right to visit the shrine whenever they wanted. Realizing that there was no detour she advanced on her way.

She didn't actually pay much attention to the person there, she passed him. However she stopped hearing his words. "You should stay away from that new 'kid' if you know what's good for you."

Surprised, she turned towards the person. "What?" she asked. "Hey-" her throat went dry as she saw the person before her. The guy had raven black hair tied in a neat knot and nonchalant golden eyes. In short, he was a complete carbon copy of the person she'd seen in her dream. He looked exactly like that person who had saved hr from the supposedly evil 'Titus'. She gulped. "What…what are you talking about? You don't even know me." She defended.

Shun shrugged off her uneasiness. "I don't need to 'know' you to tell you that Titus is bad news. You will stay away from him if you value your life." said he, his golden eyes glinting. "You don't want to get involved, do you?"

Her eyes were wide with incomprehension. "Get involved in what, exactly?"

"A power struggle."

"Wait, what?

"You wouldn't understand even if I explained to you." He muttered standing up.

It was only then that Alice realized just how well this guy fit the tall, hot and masculine description. "Who...who are you?"

"It's mandatory for one to introduce oneself before asking someone for their name." He stated. He already knew her name, very well, but she didn't quite 'remember' that incident _**or**_ the encounter thirteen years ago. Shun had never liked those memory erasure pills, they seemed so aberrant and it could take away the natural course of action instantaneously. But for a vampire it was necessary that their 'prey' remembered nothing of their encounter.

"I'm..." she was about to speak her name but at the last moment thought against it. "On second thought...I'm leaving." She said. The whole 'characters of one's dream appearing in real life' scenario was starting to freak her out.

Before Shun could say anything she had turned away from him and ran away. What problem did he have with Titus anyway? And what exactly did he mean by 'power struggle'?

When Alice left, Shun propped back onto the ground. It was only then that he noticed the sparkling thing that lay on the ground. He leant over and picked it up. "Does this belong to her?" he muttered to himself. He examined the sapphire necklace before tucking it into his pocket.

**XXXX**

The next day Alice was in the school library checking out a book on 'Dreams- and its various interpretations'. She then went to the library lounge, it was situated up on the topmost floor of school building and there was a little balcony there that overlooked most of the city.

Quite by accident Alice's eyes fell upon the figure that stood on the very top of a far off water-tank. The figure stood perched as elegantly as a crane standing on one foot in the middle of a luscious lake. It was _**him**_...It was the mysterious guy with long black hair she'd met the previous day.

Without warning, he jumped downwards from the building and Alice gasped in horror. What was that? A suicide attempt? And how did he get atop that towering water-tank in the first place? There shouldn't be a 'climbable' ladder attached to it, the construction authorities would've made sure of that.

'_Wait Alice, this is just your imagination going wild.'_ She told herself for the umpteenth time.

That evening Alice found herself going to the clearing to see if she could find the mysterious person there. She half-wondered if he were dead now. He had jumped off a Goddamn building; it would be miracle if he were still alive and kicking...

Upon reaching there she found no one. He was nowhere in sight. She giggled at her own foolishness. What did she think? That the guy lived in the clearing near the shrine and shall remain there all day? He probably had a life too, _he_ probably studied at a university, and _he_ probably had a girl-friend.

Sighing softly Alice sat upon the grass. Gently she laid her back onto the tree and inhaled the faint scent of the honeysuckle that grew to one side.

She closed her eyes and all of a sudden there was this shooting pain in her head. She gasped as she brought her hands to her aching forehead.

Everything seemed _so _muddled up that she could only vaguely comprehend the words that played through her head.

"_If I ever see you here again I'__ll splatter your guts all over the place."_

"_If you value your life then speak up now."_

"_How much did you see, human?"_

"_Oh come on. You and I both know that you are capable of standing up."_

"_It won't harm you, I swear."_

"_I realize that I am scary__…However__, I…I will not harm you…I swear…You can trust me, little one.__"_

This string of oddly timed words were spoken in a mysterious male voice…She knew she'd heard it somewhere before but she couldn't understand exactly _'who'_ this was.

That was, until another phrase echoed through her head.

"_You should stay away from that new 'kid' if you know what's good for you." "Titus is bad news."_

It was the voice of that mysterious guy with the shimmering golden eyes. His voice rung once more, only this time it was from right behind her and in person. "What're you doing here?"

Alice was still somewhat immersed in all this 'new information'...It seemed so foreign to her, yet so familiar, so real. She hadn't as of yet snapped back into reality, her head was still feeling fuzzy. "Kazami-sama?" she called out subconsciously. That was when she broke out of the trance. That name, why had she just said it? She hadn't ever heard it before; or had she? No, she probably hadn't.

Shun's thoughts froze as he heard his surname fall from her lips. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the orange-haired girl before him. "What...what did you say?"

"Uh..." Alice stood up hurriedly. She fumbled around quite a bit as she dusted off the mud from her skirt pleats. "I really don't know why I called you that...I mean, we've only met once before and you never even told me your name..." she stared right Shun's eyes. "But somehow..." she paused her sentence and shook her head from side to side. "...No, the whole thing was uncanny...I think, I was dreaming..." she was now starting to doubt the border between her dream and reality. "I was dreaming...that's right." She concluded with finality

Shun eyed her suspiciously. "...Alright..." he said, not entirely convinced with her crude explanation.

"Don't stare at me like that." She exclaimed, getting flustered all of a sudden. "Wait...You jumped off a building today. How is it that you are unscathed?" she asked before she could stop herself from seeming weird.

Shun raised an eyebrow at her. "You were probably dreaming then too." He said, noting that he had to be more careful while going on patrol henceforth.

"But I'm sure...that..." she paused. "Well perhaps." She admitted sitting back down on the grass.

"You aren't leaving?" he asked.

"Why? Do you expect me to?"

Shun stared at her face for a brief moment. "I guess not."

To Alice's surprise he flopped down there right beside her. "Can I know your name now?" she questioned.

"Shun Ka...Knightwalker." He lied, he didn't know why he hid it from her that his last name was Kazami, but he did.

"Shunka? Doesn't that name seem like a girl's?" she blurted out.

"Shun Knightwalker." He corrected her impatiently... How dare she call him Shunka? It sounded ridiculous.

She stared at his indignant face and giggled. "I'm Alice Gehabich." She said drawing her knees to her chest.

"Stop laughing." He instructed as his eyes bore into hers.

She flashed a smile at him. "Sorry..."

Shun let out a heavy sigh as he looked up at the sky. "How old are you?" he asked her abruptly.

"Nineteen." She responded, surprised at this sudden question.

"Nineteen?" she questioned.

"Well...maybe not nineteen yet...But I turn nineteen in six months."

"That's half a year away."

"I know..." she blushed. "But somehow nineteen sounds cooler than eighteen...Doesn't it?"

"It does?" he asked. Seeing the childlike look on her face he sighed. "Alright, alright, it does."

She smiled happily. She had no idea why she was even talking to this person whom she barely knew.

"So thirteen years ago you were six/five." He asked.

She giggled once more at that ridiculous question "Obviously...Don't you know Math?"

He said nothing as he stared at the sky once more. He seemed to be in deep thought and Alice thought it best not to disturb him. After about five minutes or so Shun stood up... "Remember what I told you about Titus...This is for your own good. Trust me." saying that, he left her there.

Alice stared at Shun's back as he left. And then another phrase echoed through her mind in Shun's voice.

'_I...I am a vampire...'_

Alice gulped... That was plain creepy. How wild could her imagination get? Vampires weren't real, they didn't exist. They were just fictional characters made up from a human being's imagination when he was bored and had particularly nothing to do.

After Shun had left; she abruptly felt uneasy. She stood up and ran towards her house as fast as her legs would carry her. Reaching home, she flopped directly on her bed and closed her eyes.

"What now?" she whispered to herself. "Why are my dreams...coming true? And I don't mean it in a pleasant way."

Why was it that she could hear Shun's voice in her mind as clear crystal, why was every detail so vivid. Why were her dreams haunting her so?

Once again Shun's voice echoed within her head. _'I am a vampire...__You must stay away from me and others of my kind...Understand, kid?__'_

Then came her own childlike voice. _'But you said you won'__t hurt me though, didn't you? I __**will**__ trust you.' _

And then there came a string of Shun's soft chuckles. _'You're really something else.'_ He said. His chuckles echoed like a subtle melody in the back of her mind and soon Alice drifted off to sleep.

And for the first time in _so many_ years Alice experienced a dreamless, nightmare-less peaceful night.

"Kazami-sama..." she whispered amidst her deep slumber; unaware of who or what Kazami was.

**That's it for Chapter number 3.**

**I would like to thank everyone for their wholesome support... Thanks for your reviews; they really motivate me on a dull day. I've been so engrossed in life recently that there is absolutely no time to even brood about dullness. Work here, work there, work everywhere...Homework, assignments, projects...etc...etc... **

Alright, so I'd like to reply to an anonymous reviewer who pointed out this story's similarity with**"****Vampire Knight****".**I haven't watched that anime/read that manga yet. But I remember reading the wiki contents about **Yuki Cross** and **Zero Kiryuu** and instantly adoring that pairing. Yeah, so I ship pairings even before watching the 'actual' anime. Now that you mention it... Yuki is supposed to be saved by **Kaname Kuran**, her brother/ancestor right? The truth is, I kind of didn't realize the similarity I had incorporated until I read your review and I was like "Dude, did I just do that?" **OMG**...I didn't realize that, and the memory loss thing too...Wait, did Yuki loose her memory? I'm not sure about the little details but I know the wiki outline. Zero's supposed to be a vampire hunter who's fighting blood lust and then he finds out that Yuki's a pure blood vampire and tells her that _**"**__**He'll kill all pure-blood vampires, including her."**_ And she promises to always _**"**__**Run away from him forever."**_ So that he can live forever. Or something like that.

**Oops...Sorry about rambling on like that and wasting the valuable time of whomever was reading the above Vampire Knight passage.**

**If you have more to tell me please feel free to send me a PM anywhere anytime.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this chapter****.**

**Thanks for the support you guys**

**Yet Another Tale Of VampirexHuman**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 4**

Shun sat atop a tree, perched lazily upon the branch with eyes closed. He wondered why he couldn't stop thinking about _her__._ It was not so much her flawless face that got to him, it was that warm and trusting aura that emanated from her despite the years that had passed by. It had always been this way even thirteen years ago. She was in one word- baffling.

And…she was different. That much Shun knew. She wasn't an ordinary human being, perhaps because she had a vampire for a Godfather and didn't even know it.

Coincidentally, Alice's vampire Godfather was the head of Shun's organization, Spectra. It was he who'd asked Shun to warn Alice of Titus.

Alice was to be kept safe particularly because she was Seirra Gehabich's daughter. Sierra had asked Spectra to swear that he'd do all he could to keep Alice out of harm's way. Spectra had been madly in love with Sierra at that time- but that's another story that will be revealed in due time.

_**Why**_ Alice was different, _**how**_ she was different, Shun did not know. One thing he knew was that Alice's blood was irresistible. It had that mouth-watering touch to it… Shun had to struggle to stop himself from wanting to tear through her skin and gulp down mouthfuls of that enticing scarlet liquid…

It was tempting. And for a vampire 'temptation' was a terrible thing. It could rip their common sense into shreds and make them hunt on animalistic instincts devoid of conscience.

Without knowing it, Shun embarked upon a trip down memory lane.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Oh come on. You and I both know that you are capable of standing up." Shun told six year old Alice as he held out his hand to her._

_Without thinking twice, the little girl held out her hand as well. Time seemed to have slowed down manifold as her hand proceeded towards his… Slowly but surely they came into contact._

_Shun pulled her down to sit beside him. Unbeknownst to the little girl Shun cringed as he battled the blood__-__lust that took over him from getting just a tiny whiff of her 'seductive' blood. Resisting the blood splayed on her knee was absolute torture. But he managed self-control._

"_You should be careful." He told her__ slowly. "The woods are filled with dangerous creatures."_

"_Dangerous creatures…" she repeated, her eyebrows furrowed together as if she were in deep thought._

"_That's right…You shouldn't wander around in desolate parts like this by yourself."_

"_That dangerous creature; was it trying to kill me?" she asked innocently._

_Shun stared at the girl in awe. Wasn't she too young to speak of death so seriously? "Just be careful." He muttered, avoiding the topic of death or possible vampire-hood that would've followed Titus's bite. The guy was manic and out of control._

"_Are…you." she paused. "Are you a monster too?"_

_Shun flinched at that word- 'monster'. But it was right, wasn't it? It was a downright description of him and his kind in just one word._

"_Yes." He whispered,__ not wanting to lie to this girl for reasons unknown. He watched her arms and knees as they started trembling. Shun could tell that she was terrified; probably even cold from the air. He placed his jacket on her. "I…I am a vampire." He admitted._

_Alice gulped and stared at him with wide eyes hinted with an odd mixture of fear and mortal terror. _

_Shun__'__s expression softened and he placed a comforting hand on the top of Alice's head. "I realize that I am scary…However, I will not harm you…I swear…You can trust me, little one."_

"_You swear?" she persisted._

_Shun smiled at that childish innocence. "Yes…I swear.__"_

_As he reassured her she visibly relaxed. There was a brief period of silence until Alice finally spoke up. __"So…You're like Dracula." _

"_Uh… well….You could say."_

"_You drink human blood?"_

"_Occasionally."_

"_I don't believe you." she said immediately; crossing her arms in front of her chest as she spoke__._

"_Want me to prove it? I could drink your blood__ and show you__."__ joked Shun and then wondered if she'd take it seriously and get scared._

"_No!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to turn into a zombie!"_

"_A vampire." corrected Shun._

"_Or __**that**__." She stared at the ground. "I like being human…Mommy's a human and I don't want to be different from her. I love Mommy." She muttered._

_The seriousness on her face surprised him. "I understand." He said soothingly. "I won't bite you. You're much too adorable for that."_

"_So you don't drink adorable peoples' blood?"_

_Shun laughed at that question and Alice pouted at him, looking offended._

"_Don__'t get mad now."_

_Alice didn't cease her pout as she stared at Shun. After about a minute she got tired of pouting and seemed to forgive him for laughing at her__.__ She'd just thought of something clever and a smile thus highlighted her face. "Dracula." she called out._

"_Don't call me tha__t, it sounds ridiculous." retorted Shun almost immediately._

"_Draco-sama?" suggested Alice hopefully._

"_Still ridiculous."_

_She crumpled her eyebrows. She had her fingers in front of her and was busy counting something out. __"__MBDVF" she declared triumphantly._

"_What's __**that**__?"_

"_Mysterious Blood Drinking Vampire Friend." She replied cheerfully. _

"_Cheeky and smart, I admit. But__ not going to work."_

"_Why not? It sounds cool."_

"_No, it doesn't…__"__ seeing her face reverting to the 'thinking' stance Shun decided to lay down the boundaries. "Kazami-sama." _

"_Kazami-sama__..."__ she repeated with wide eyes… "What a nice name. You should've told it to be in the first place." _

_He nodded. As she turned away, the soft expression on his face completely vanished. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little golden case._

"_What's that?"__ she questioned__._

"_Something for you."_

_Alice reached leaned over towards him trying eagerly to get a sneaky peak at the content of the box._

_However when Shun opened the box it was empty. __"Liar. There's nothing in it."__ Alice accused in a sing-song voice._

_Shun looked at the empty box and sighed realizing that his supply of memory erasure pills was out__.__"__Listen; come to the old shrine by the river tomorrow. Alright? And don't tell anyone about vampires."_

"_Our little secret?" she asked._

_Shun felt strangely guilty as he looked at her face. He knew that she was to forget she'd ever met him… It was the law and could not be broken. But there was something about that girl that enticed him apart from her tempting blood._

_**The next day.**_

_Little Alice reached the shrine as promised. She ran over to Shun who was sitting under a tree and propped down right beside smiling brightly. "Good Evening Kazami-sama." _

_Shun turned towards the little girl and spoke. "There are some things I want to tell you. So listen carefully, alright?"_

"_My __**name **__is Ali-"_

_Shun cut her short. "That can wait__…Now listen. One,__ you should stop wandering around dangerous areas by yourself. Two__,__ always be aware of your surroundings. Three, you must not trust people blindly like you did me Four__,__ choose friend and foe carefully. Five, innocence is a virtue but naivety is inexcusable idiocy.__"_

"_Just how many things are there?" she asked i__mpatiently._

"_Just one more- __I am a vampire...You must stay away from me and others of my kind...Understand, kid?"_

_Alice tilted her head to one side and pouted. "Why though? You said you won't hurt me, didn't you? I __**will**__ trust you__."_

"_Which brings us back to point number two- __'__you must not trust people blindly like you did me'." He had no idea why he was telling her all this; she would forget it anyway._

"_You swore I could trust you." She persisted, taking hold of the sleeve of his shirt._

_Shun chuckled softly. __"You're really something else." He took hold of her arm and slipped an odd shaped blue-black pill into her palm._

"_What's this?"_

"_A gift from me to you." He muttered__. It was somewhat ironical considering the fact that the pill would make her forget him whether she wanted to or not._

"_Smells like blueberries." She said smiling._

_Shun nodded, he had specially asked for some flavoured pills knowing how atrociously bitter the actual ones were._

"_What does it do?"_

"_If you take it, you'll turn into a beautiful young woman when you grow up__."_

"_An __**adorable**__ woman?" she asked hopefully__._

_Shun nodded; hidden behind the reassuring nod was nagging guilt. He felt awful deceiving her, he should've just force-fed it to her rather than making up lies. __"__Yes, Adorable." He confirmed._

"_Alright." She said,__ immediately popping it into her mouth. She rolled it in between her teeth and smiled brightly at the blueberry taste. Suddenly her smile vanished as her vision turned blurry. _

"_Kazami-sama." She called out in alarm as her little hands clutched as his shirt desperately. __"Something's..__Happening__." There was __desperation in her eyes as the world started spinning. "Kazami-sama…"_

"_Now you shall forget all about me, little one." He whispered softly as he fondled her hair__._

"_But…" tears escaped her eyes as she buried her face in his__ chest. "I don't want to forget__." she mumbled. "I don't want to forget Kazami-sama…" Her lithe figure was trembling as Shun held her ha__nd sympathetically. "Please…Kazami-sama." She pleaded. But there was nothing he could do, _not now_._

_As her trembling ceased; her eyes drew to a close and she drifted into slumber. _

_Shun felt awful, like he'd lost something precious…__**again**__… Just like back then. He'd failed to __reach out…He'd failed to act __**on time.**_

_He sighed as he leant back onto the tree with closed eyes; Alice's hand still lay in his, her head still rested upon his chest and her soft breath was the only sound in the forest. _

_He almost scoffed at his own actions. "What am I, a pedophile?" He then stood up and carried the little girl. After all; He couldn__'t just leave her at the shrine._

_He stared at her school uniform and leapt from tree to tree until he was in the school compound. He placed her in the middle of the playground and himself perched upon a tree watching over her, seeing to it that that no harm came her way until she awoke from her _**long nightmare.**

_~~End Flashback~~_

Shun had never imagined that he'd meet her again… Alice Gehabich. Was Alice's appealing blood the only reason that Titus was trying to get to her? Was there another objective? Perhaps she was a vampire as well, or a werewolf or a pixie, an elf maybe? No that was too ridiculous. She was a normal human being with vampire-magnetic blood. Wait, why was Shun thinking of her in the first place?

He stared at the sapphire necklace in his hand and then closed his eyes dispersing all thoughts of Alice that crossed his mind.

**XXXXXXXX**

"It's gone!" Alice cried in horror only just realizing that her sapphire necklace was missing. Her lucky charm was gone.

She couldn't find it anywhere…It wasn't at home or even at school. Perhaps it was at the clearing near the shrine? She was amidst searching for it when someone called out to her. "Alice? What's wrong?"

For a millisecond she thought it was Shun, but the voice was different.

When she looked up she saw that it was Titus. She explained and he agreed to help her search. She failed to see the glint in his eye when she told him that it was a sapphire necklace- 'a lucky charm.'

"Your lucky charm is _**gone**_?" he asked with a silent smirk that Alice didn't see.

Even after about half an hour of meticulous searching, the necklace was still nowhere to be found.

Alice flopped down on the ground, her head resting on her knees as she sighed in frustration. "I can't believe I lost it." She muttered.

Titus sat down beside her and laid a comforting arm on her shoulder. "It's alright…You'll find it."

"My Mom gave it to me."

"What's your Mother's name?"

Alice was a surprised at Titus's sudden question but she answered. "Sierra Gehabich."

"Sierra." Titus repeated before putting his arm around Alice's waist. "Don't worry. We'll find your lucky charm."

Alice just gazed at Titus's face.

She gulped as she allowed him to guide her head to rest on his shoulder. They just sat there…for a while. There was something that bothered Alice at the back of her mind- _'Stay away from Titus, he's dangerous.'_

Alice immediately straightened up and moved away from him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned gently.

That gentleness…Somehow, she didn't feel as if that gentleness suited him. Something about it seemed 'forced'. "It's nothing…I've got to find it." She lied.

"You're a terrible liar." stated Titus as he stood up and walked over beside her. "Why?" he questioned abruptly.

Titus took old of her hand and pulled her close. "Why…is it that you're trying to distance yourself from me?"

"I'm not-"

"I repeat. You're a terrible liar." He spoke with his eyes gazing into hers almost lustfully, with a soft breath that tickled her forehead, with his finger gently interlaced in hers and with his face ever so close. He bent lower so that now they were face to face. "Answer me." He whispered.

When Alice did not speak he continued. "Alice… When I'm with you, my heart starts beating so fast, so loud… You're like a sorceress who controls me just with your presence. It's an absolute struggle watching you trying to keep away from me…Are you scared of me?" his voice seemed almost hurt.

"No Titus…." At that moment, she felt so unsure, so confused. She half felt stupid for believing Shun Knightwalker 's words so naively...Titus, he was **confessing** to her.

Instantly she felt guilty for doubting him.

However contrary to her thoughts each time Titus's breath grazed her lips she felt a chill run down her spine. It was not a 'good' sort of chill. Not at all.

"This is all so sudden…Titus. I …well…I…" Alice muttered trying to gently break free from his grip. But he did not budge.

"Alice…you take my breath away." He said dreamily as his lips inched closer to hers.

She was startled. This wasn't the situation in which she had dreamt her first kiss to take place.

She had dreamt it taking place amidst a garden of luscious flowers, with the wind whipping her hair and with her breathing in blissful synchronization with her lover's, with not a spec of doubt in her heart or mind, with the desire to never leave her lover's side. Her lover, with a gentle smile on _**his**_ lips that swept her off her feet and overwhelmed her every senses, his gentle hand that caressed her face as if she were the most delicate being ever created and then his honey-like smooth voice that lulled her into it's depths. Her dreams for her first kiss were extremely idealistic. She was a 'dreamer' alright….

She hadn't thought nor was she ready for to accept that her first kiss would be something so sudden and so…'half-forced'.

Titus caressed her cheek. "Trust me." He whispered, but something in the back of her mind told her not to trust him under any circumstance; absolutely not.

Alice gulped; she had by now realized that this kiss was inevitable. No amount of pleading would make Titus turn away from her. At the very least she should probably try and enjoy her first ever kiss. Keyword- try.

"Alice…I love you." he muttered… Just as his lips almost made contact with hers, he chuckled almost dangerously. "Psych." His parted lips revealed pearly white, razor sharp fangs. "You shouldn't trust people so easily…Foolish human."

Alice struggled in alarm. Something was wrong. Something was so horribly terribly wrong.

Titus held her secure in a death grip. "Allow me to introduce myself once more. Titus McLaren, your common everyday blood lusted vampire…" His eyes were in one word malicious. "I so need your delicious blood." He muttered as he bared his teeth.

Alice's shriek echoed through the clearing as Titus bit into her neck and started sucking her blood hungrily. Struggling only made him dig his teeth deeper into her skin. His large hand was now pressed over her mouth to muffle further screams.

Fear gripped Alice's heart and rooted deep within her as hot tears of desperation rolled down her cheek.

What would happen now? 'HELP!" her mind screamed distressfully, all of no avail.

**Dun dun dun!**

**SO how was the cliff-hanger folks? I absolutely LOVE cliffhangers because everyone's 'anxious' and I am the only diabolical person who knows WHAT will happen next.**

**I'm loving the moment. Mwahahaha.**

**Oops, went overboard there.**

**Anyways thanks for your support, words of encouragement, constructive criticism and favourite adds. :)**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait….but things have been hard lately. :( **

**Anyways thanks for reading.**

**Yet Another Tale Of VampirexHuman****!**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 5**

Alice's shriek echoed through the clearing as Titus bit into her neck and started sucking her blood hungrily. Struggling only made him dig his teeth deeper into her skin. One hand he presseed firmly to her mouth and the other held her's so firmly that it was starting to hurt.

Hot tears ran down Alice's face as utter terror seized her. Quite unexpectedly a somewhat ferocious snarl echoed in the distance.

Titus paused his blood-sucking rampage for a few seconds and cursed under his breath. He withdrew his teeth from her pale white skin. He stared right into her eyes as he wiped the blood off his lips. "We'll continue this later." he spoke before turning away and dashing into the forest.

Alice felt faint; she gripped her neck and fell on her knees. The blood gushing through her wound did not cease. Very soon her hand _and_ the collar of her shirt were drenched scarlet. What's more, her left hand was hurting as well. She wondered if she had it fractured.

Another growl came from behind the trees. Alice was already so terrified that the growl couldn't possibly petrify her any further.

From amidst the deep dark forest emerged not an animal, not a freak of nature like she'd expected- but Shun. He looked at her approached her almost regretfully. He sniffed the air and the only aroma that reached his nostrils was the tempting scent of her blood. He frowned in disapproval "He got to you?"

She couldn't answer, when she opened her mouth only a lone sob came out.

He crouched down beside her and pried her right hand away from the wound. It was absolute torture resisting the urge to put his lips on her neck and suck her bloodless. "I told you to be careful did I not?" he said, baring his fangs. "Now my dear you've ventured into the forbidden territory; too bad for you. I offer you my condolences."

She flinched away from him. He had fangs too, just like Titus…So, Shun was a vampire as well? This was all too sudden.

She tried squirming away from him. "Stand still!" he commanded in so firm a tone that she did not dare to disobey. Alice gulped as she foresaw her death- sucked bloodless by a gorgeous vampire. Wait- why was she thinking about 'gorgeousness' anyway?

"It's too late to suck out the poison." he muttered flatly.

"Wh…what?"

He handed her a handkerchief. "Keep the bleeding to a minimal." After staring at her for a few seconds he sighed. "At this rate, you'll soon turn into one of us."

"A…A v…vamp-" she couldn't even bring herself to complete that wretched word.

Shun abruptly took hold of her and forcibly yanked her onto her feet. He then dragged her out of the forest. His hands were so cold. She had been too scared/confused before to notice the temperature anomaly. His hands and eyes, they were so icily cold.

Alice noticed a black motorbike parked behind some trees. He handed her a helmet. "Get on."

"Wait…" she didn't make any move to obey him. "What…Where're you taking me?" she looked straight into his eyes- brown meeting golden. "I…I don't even know you….and it seems as if you're a vampire… How can I trust you?"

His eyebrow twitched slight, but his face remained grave. "You don't have to trust me….However if you don't come with me you might miss the little chance you have to stay human."

"You…you…mean there's a way to avoid **this**?"

"It depends…"

She waited but he said no more. In the end she took the helmet from him and got on behind him.

The motorbike whizzed through the streets and soon it was speeding down a deserted street. A street so deserted, so run down, that the only thing it was missing were tumbleweeds.

Quite gradually a huge building came into view. It had a state of the art design and looked very high-tech.

He led her into the place. "This is headquarters." Guards in uniform watched they as they passed.

"They're all vampires?" Alice asked timidly unconsciously moving closer to Shun.

She suddenly stared having visions of some sort of supernatural sacrifice ceremony, of thousands of hungry blood-thirsty vampires and even a coffin studded with needles, a cold stone wall with embedded shackles and a dungeon with-

Her thoughts were stopped short as Shun ushered her inside a room with the painted words. "Directing Head."

Alice stared at the words. Would the head be a real head separated form its body?

To her surprise, inside she found a human/vampire. **He** stared at her in disbelief. "Alice?"

Alice stared back at him. How did he know her name anyway?

Upon hearing the situationn, the smile vanished for the man's lips. "You don't say?" he picked up the phone. "Bring me Daniel immediately.". He then walked up to Alice. "So you let yourself be caught? I thought I sent warnings constantly. And In spite of all those precautions, here you are in front of me; halfway to being a vampire…Seriously, what is Sierra going to say to this?

Alice stared at him incredulously. This man, he'd just uttered her mother's name. "Who are you?"

"Spectra…The Directing Head of the GM vampires." He answered.

"GM?"

"Genetically Modified." expanded Shun, his face just as grave as Spectra's. Alice felt officially scared now. She was in a room, alone with two vampire men who didn't seem as if in a good mood at all.

The door flew open and in barged a guy with brown hair and matching eyes. He turned to Shun. "What's the situation?"

Dan sighed exasperatedly. "You are fully aware of the 50-46-1 rule?" asked he to Alice.

Alice tilted her head to one side. "What's that?"

Dan turned to Shun. "Tell her, please. You owe me a favour. I'm risking my life here; ditching Runo's date and all."

"Very well then." said Shun and soon turned to Alice. "Listen up." He paused a bit. "Once Daniel injects the anti-venom there are three possible outcomes. 50% chance is that you will turn into a vampire, 46% chance is that you'll turn back into a human and 1% you may die in the process."

"50,46 and 1 adds up to 97. What happens to the other 3%?" asked Alice, her mind still wandering upon the 1% risk of death involved.

"We don't have accurate information about those 3%." answered Shun blankly. "Maybe after you're bitten we'll know." He was cold and his comment wasn't helping the situation at all.

A tear rolled down Alice's pale cheek.

"Shun….quit scaring her." yelled Daniel. "Quit it."

"Whatever."

Alice stood there, deep in though. "The anti-venom?" she bit her lower lip. "Must I take it? The prospect of death…I don't think I am able to confront it head on like this."

"There's only 1% chance. Suck it up, you weakling." spoke Shun.

"Shun, be a bit gentler why don't you?" retorted Dan.

"No…He's right….I am weak… I've always ran away from scary things…always…And-"

"Just take the damn anti-venom already…You might think that being and immortal vampire is not that bad… But believe me…it's…it's…it's horrendous." Shun paused and took in a deep breath.

"But-"

"Maybe you'd like me to spell out the featured that come along with vampire hood. Two to three days of continuous bone-wrenching pain when the transformation takes place, blood-lust that is most impossible to control, the mindset of an untamed beast, perpetual coldness both physically and metaphorically and most importantly 'agonizingly protracting immortality'. Only excruciating pain awaits you on this path." he declared darkly.

Alice's facial expression was blank as she stared at Shun, slowly trying to process what he just said.

"Shun…Don't you think you went too far there?" reprimanded Dan.

"I thought I asked you not to interfere." snapped back Shun. "Only an eternity of excruciating, regretful pain awaits you on this path." he repeated slowly, not breaking eye contact with the terrified Alice.

Spectra watched all this and sighed. "Listen Alice…It's just a slim possibility of death… Being a vampire…..Seriously, it is something you will regret…"

Alice stared at Spectra then at Shun and then at Dan. There was this strange serious graveness in each of their eyes that she just couldn't overlook and therefore not overcome.

"Your decision?" persisted Shun.

"I'll do as you say."

"This is **your **decision to make."

"Knightwalker-san must you always make things difficult?"

"Who is Knightwal-" Before Dan could complete the sentence Shun punched him hard right in the gut. Dan glared at Shun exasperatedly. "What's with you? Shun!"

"Never mind…" muttered Shun.

"I'll take it…" Alice declared. "I'll take the anti-venom. THERE, happy?"

Spectra nodded approvingly. He then excused himself and left the room. Dan walked over to Alice. "So, you ready?"

She seemed really out of sorts, really scared, really distracted that Shun found himself comforting her. "We've tried it loads of times. And in spite of the 50-46-1 rule not a single person has died….yet"

"Then, what if I'm the one to undergo whatever hideous transformation that occurs to the 3%?" exclaimed Alice fighting her tears of uneasiness.

"Nothing will happen to you… You'll be perfectly fine…" he nodded supportively.

Alice stared at Shun in bewilderment. He was seriously reassuring her? "I don't know if you were lying back there." she said with a watery sort of smile. "But…I'll take your word for it."

Dan watched the exchange amusedly. It had been a while since he'd seen Shun so…so 'not cold'. Shun had been frightfully bitter for the past 87 years. Eighty-seven years.

"So, I either become a vampire or stay as a human. **If I die**, I'm so going to get my revenge on you." Alice threatened Shun playfully.

"Ghosts don't exist." retorted Shun.

"And vampires do?" she laughed, although it was a bit forced. "How ironic." She turned to Dan and waited for what was to come.

Dan walked over to her and brushed her hair behind her ear. He then bent down, placed his lips on her neck and bit down right into the wound Titus had created. He held her still as he put more pressure on her neck. After having injected the anti-venom he parted.

Alice fell to the ground, hand clasping her neck and gasping. A string of coughs escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes tight, hoping against hope that she wouldn't die. A sort of coldness was enveloping her, she almost felt as if she were being encased in ice.

Dan stared at her in sympathy. "Now we can only wait and hope for the best."

Shun sighed as he walked over to Alice. He crouched down beside her and placed his hand on the top of her hair.

Alice jumped in fright. Her brown eyes jerked open and stared at Shun in a sort of gloom.

Shun shuffled in his pocket and pulled out a sapphire necklace and held it to her forehead.

The stone started emitting a sort of light, the coughs ceased, the pain eased and soon the light disappeared.

"It's over now…" muttered Shun. "You'll stay human."

The cold that was enveloping her disappeared abruptly. She found herself gasping in relief and crying in happiness.

"You know Alice…You can let go of Shun now." informed Dan with a very sly smile on his lips.

It was only then that Alice realized that she was desperately gripping onto Shun desperately. "Uh…uh…S...Sorry." she stuttered, immediately moving backwards.

Shun said nothing as he withdrew the necklace from her forehead. She stared at it in astonishment. "That…Where did you get that from?"

"It was lying on the ground near the clearing." he explained. "I take it that this is yours?"

She nodded. "My Mom gave it to me."

"Sierra did?"

"Woah, Alice is **Sierra**'s daughter?" exclaimed Dan doing a double take.

"Yeah, apparently-"

"Wait." Alice intervened. "Why is that **everyone** here knows my mother?"

Shun shrugged as he stood up. "We're more than 200 years old; you'd expect we knew some general knowledge."

Alice bit her lower lip. "That's not it…" she muttered. "It seems from the way you talk that you've known her…personally."

Dan started laughing abruptly.

"What's so funny!" snapped Alice.

"It'll seem strange to you…" Dan said amidst his laughter. "You could say we went to the same university."

"Huh?"

"Or even that we were research partners." muttered Shun more to himself. He said it so softly that Alice didn't hear.

"Now…I guess it's off with you to the dungeon." declared Dan enthusiastically.

"The DUNGEON!" exclaimed Alice, her heart immediately going cold and fear encasing her yet again.

Dan laughed again. "That's what we call the infirmary here. It's a private joke."

"Well it's **not** funny." exclaimed Alice as she followed Dan out of the door. As she passed Shun, she couldn't pry her eyes from his. Those alluring golden eyes…

"Thank you." she spoke smiling. "Thank you.It's thanks to you that…I'm….you know, human. And if it weren't for you then-"

"That's **enough**." declared Dan. "We will not have any soppy 'thank you' scenes. And that's **final**."

She smiled at him. Daniel was very sweet. After dropping her in the infirmary he seemed as if a lightning bolt had hit him out of nowhere. "Ah shoot! I forgot about Runo. She's so going to murder me." he yelled in alarm. "Sorry…I got to go." he told Alice frantically before darting down the hallway.

Alice stared after him in surprise. "What's gotten into him?"

The nurse laughed as she bandaged Alice's left arm and the wound on her neck. "Don't mind him…Your wounds will heal in four days at the most." She poured Alice some water. "Now dear, please get some rest now. You can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes…Thank you." As Alice stared at the bright afternoon sky out the window she half wondered if she could sleep in peace in a place so crawling of _vampires_.

That evening Shun came to visit her. He seemed less hostile and much kinder than before. Was it just her imagination?

Shun set down a package on the bedside table and looked around for a chair. Seeing none he sat down on the bed facing her. "So, you okay?"

"Yes."

"You don't feel any pain at all?"

"No…I'm fine."

"That's good…You'll stay human then."

Alice pulled the covers closer. "I'm sorry for not having trusted you with the Titus warning….Clearly it was foolish of me."

"It's fine…" he shrugged. "As long as you're safe now…"

Alice found a slight blush creep up her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Never mind." He rummaged in his pocket once more and pulled out her sapphire necklace. "Seems I didn't give it back…Yeah, and I got the clasp fixed."

"Uh…thanks…Thank you so much." She fumbled around with it. She found it hard to raise her left hand at the moment and it was so hard to put it on with just one hand. "I was very scared when it went missing. And-" she stopped short as Shun pulled the necklace out of her hand.

"If you were having trouble….Just say so…" stated Shun as he moved closer to her. Putting both his hands around her neck, he fastened the necklace for her.

All the while Alice stared at Shun, her face getting heated and her heart beating so fast. That simple act on his part was enough to make her face go the deepest shade of red.

Shun then took out what seemed like a lunchbox. "Dinner." He explained.

"Wow, thank you."

"What's with the 'wow'?"

She shook her head from side to side. "It's nothing."

Halfway through the food Alice stared at Shun. "Are you sure you don't want to share? I mean, its fine with me."

"It's alright… just** eat**."

A yawn escaped Alice's lips and she put back the lid back on the container and smiled at Shun. "I feel unbelievably sleepy…You don't mind if I doze off, do you?"

"Not at all."

She settled down on the pillow and fell asleep instantly. Shun took hold of the lunch box and walked out of the infirmary.

Dan stood at the entrance with his back to the wall and a look of fair disapproval on his face. "So; you gave her the memory erasure pills after all?"

"Yeah…Why wouldn't I?"

Dan sighed. "I thought that you'd at least reconsider. She didn't seem like one who'd rat us out."

"There are some things normal humans must **not** know."

"And there are some times that others should follow their heart…Admit it Shun, while she was eating that food; your heart was screeching at you to stop her, to let her live with memories of _you_."

"I've had enough of your gibberish."

"Admit it."

"I've long stopped listening to those foolish screeches that radiate from my goddamned heart." muttered Shun before walking away.

Dan sighed, that number flashed before his mind once more- Eighty-seven years.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Tell me what you're thinking kay? I'm wondering if this turned out a tad/maybe a LOT lame. I dunno, I had fun thinking of the scenario, but when I wrote it out it seemed seriously lacking something… Perhaps, this was a bit too cliché? I dunno.**

**Bottom line is- "I'm having doubts of this story's turnout." So please do tell me what you think. I need your feedback. Tell me anything you think… (No swearing and saying that I should go jump off a cliff or something because I sure as heck won't.)**

**Plus, ratings are most certainly dropping. :(**

**REVIEW please….Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, yes the name Shun Knightwalker. I kind of hijacked the title Knightwalker from Edolas Erza in the anime Fairy Tail :P****Erza is totally awesome. I'm a die-hard ****'****Erza Scarlet****'**** fan, I don't mind Edolas Erza though... But Scarlet anyway...and not to mention that I love JellalxErza eeeep!****Uh sorry about the rant... On with the story. :)**

**Yet Another Tale Of VampirexHuman**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 6**

The doctor stood in front of Alice's bed with a frown on his face "It was a bad move supplying her memory erasure pills right after the anti-venom… I thought I'd particularly warned you NOT to use them on the sick without consultation…"

Dan, Runo and Shun were standing on the other side of the room listening to the doctor's tirade.

"But what happened?" Runo managed to speak up.

"Apparently, her body has now developed a very strong immunity against the synthetic chemical in our memory erasure pills…And that immunity system coagulated unfavorably with both the vampire venom and anti-venom…" spoke Ace, the doctor.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes…But, you mustn't feed her any more memory erasure pills unless you want to kill her."

Shun winced inwardly…It had been two days since he'd given her the pills and she still hadn't woken up. If she died, it would be his fault wouldn't it? "I'm sorry...I hadn't thought that…. I only…"

"Stop making excuses." snapped Ace. "Kazami, I shall not tolerate casual negligence…"

A low growl escaped Shun's throat.

Shun and Ace never got along well. They'd always been hostile to one another.

"She'll probably wake up later today…Also, her memories of before eating the pills will return to her…Slowly but surely." spoke Ace before leaving the room.

When Alice finally did wake up she sat up instantly, scanning her surroundings in alarm. She flopped back onto the pillow in relief. "It felt like I was drowning…" she muttered as a sort of explanation.

"You alright?" asked Dan.

She nodded… But when her eyes fell on Shun, instantaneous pain shot through her forehead. The world around her started blurring, things were swirling around indistinguishably. The forgotten memory of a six year old was surfacing...Her eyes widened as a string of memories flooded into her mind. Her eyes were still focused on Shun. "Y…you…Aren't you…." she muttered before falling unconscious again.

Dan and Runo exchanged glances and then turned to Shun. "What just happened there?"

Shun looked just as bewildered as them. "I don't know…Seriously, I don't."

Ace soon reached the scene; his face bore an exasperated expression. "You people sure come with your share of trouble." he muttered irately. He was still annoyed about having spent half the night awake to save Alice's life. "It's probably a triggered reaction from her memory returning…It appears she wishes to tell you something. So Kazami, you are to stay here and under no circumstance are you allowed to leave."

Shun looked at Ace incredulously. "What if a fire breaks out?" he asked sarcastically.

"Even then." muttered Ace just as darkly. "It's not like you're going to die anyway. At the most, your pretty little face will be scarred by a few burn marks..._That_ is sufferable."

Shun scoffed as he flopped down on a couch inside the room while Dan and Runo left. It was quiet, the only sound in the room was of the ticking clock and Alice's quiet breathing.

Shun stood up and walked over to the bed. He looked at the face of the girl whom he'd almost killed by giving those pills…He hadn't thought that she'd suffer because of that.

Quite suddenly her eyes drew open, drinking in the appearance of the golden eyed vampire before her. Within seconds her eyes widened "Knightwalker…K…k…" she paused, rubbing her forehead. "K..Kazami-sama?"

Shun was more than a little surprised when he heard the name Kazami from her lips…She shouldn't remember that…Not this soon."

She closed her eyes and frowned, trying to sort out everything…New memories…No; old memories were flooding her head.

"Alice?"

"Just a moment please…" she spoke… She remembered how thirteen years ago she'd met the 'gentle' vampire, how he'd deceived her into consuming memory erasure pills. She also remembered that encounter at the shrine when he'd abruptly force-fed her pills.

She opened her eyes and stared at Shun, her lips drawn into a thin line, betraying no emotion. In truth, she didn't know how to feel… She felt angry, hurt and betrayed… "Stupid Kazami-sama!" Blurted out the six year old in her and Shun immediately knew that she 'remembered'.

Alright, so how was he supposed to handle this situation? "Oh…You've recovered, that's good." he said before turning to the door.

"Wait…I need some explanations."

He sighed and walked back into the room, sitting down on the couch. "There isn't anything to explain…You were human, I was a vampire. Revealing the supernatural world to an unsuspecting six year old child was a bad move. You were immature, reckless and probably would've blurted out the secret to everyone… So, as a precaution it had to be done."

"So you give these pills to every human you encounter?"

"Not necessarily; only to those who've stumbled across my identity."

"What about the second time, then?"

"**That **is a foolish question…**Think** before you blurt out idiocy."

Her eyebrows twitched slightly. And just then, in her mind resounded the perfect come back to his short-tempered answers. "If only you'd left those memories intact then I wouldn't have even thought of going towards Titus… I would've kept my distance and listened to your warning….and now, I wouldn't be **here** having this pointless conversation with you." After she'd spoken she wondered if she'd gone a bit overboard. Answering in such sharp statements was against her usual nature…

Shun said nothing, his wide golden eyes fixed on hers… He seemed to be struck by sudden guilt. "That's right." He muttered.

Alice immediately regretted what she'd said… Shun had been helping her all this time no less, she should be grateful. She began waving her hand wildly in the air. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry….I really didn't mean to say all that… I'm really sorry."

The expression on Shun's face did not waver.

"**You** are the one who saved me in the end."

"..."

She stood up from bed and slowly walked towards the couch. "I owe my life to you…I really-" She stopped short as her foot caught something, she started falling forwards…That's it; she was going to have a painful reunion with the ground.

Shun stood up and reached for her, just as his hand almost touched hers, a distant memory of something similar whizzed through his mind and he stopped short.

Thud! Alice was on the floor. In a second or two she burst out laughing. "I'm such a klutz." She turned her attention to Shun who was still frozen in the same position and smiled sweetly. "I appreciate your try…"

"Uh… sure." Shun flopped back on the couch.

Alice stood up and dusted her clothes before sitting down beside him. She looked down at her hands and smiled almost regretfully. "So…You're going to feed me those pills again?"

"We can't anymore…Your life will be in danger if you're given any more of that stuff,"

She blinked in surprise. "Well then, you'd better tell that to the rest of your vampire posse."

"Spectra's already made the announcement."

A long silence followed. They just sat there, saying nothing.

"Why is he called Spectra? Isn't the name sort of strange?"

Shun smirked. "You shouldn't be saying that of our directing head." '_Especially since he's your Godfather,'_ the last bit he thought to himself.

It was then that Shun's cell rang. He picked it up and seemed really frustrated as he argued with the person on the other side. He growled lightly as he cut the phone with a loud- "FINE!"

Alice blinked in surprise. Would he get mad at her if she enquired the reason?

"I'm leaving now…" he muttered standing up. Just before walking out the door he turned to her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, at noon."

"Right." Alice nodded.

Later that evening Dan and Runo visited Alice.

"It's disturbing though…" muttered Dan. "Titus…seems to have taken a deranged liking towards you."

Alice winced inwardly and tried to cease her trembling fingers. "I sort of figured that."

"Better be careful here on out… You see, Titus comes from the 'Primary' clan."

"What's that?"

"You see, the vampires here…We're different from _**them**_**.** We're genetically modified. We're different in the sense we have some special qualities…" Runo started explaining.

Dan continued from where she'd left off. "1. We can starve ourselves longer, i.e. we don't have to drink blood as often as them. 2. We can inject our venom at will. Anyone they bite will turn into a vampire but we can choose our victims. 3. We can heal wounds caused by a vampire in just three licks."

"Three licks?" repeated Alice in astonishment.

"Yeah, when we finally do get thirsty and drink a human's blood we can cover it up, they'll live and not even remember what happened (memory erasure pills)."

"So, you can control blood lust too?" questioned Alice remembering how no one attacked her despite her neck being drenched with blood.

Dan's face twitched slightly "That comes from practice…Hardcore practice and intensive training. But then, you should know something. Alice, your blood… it's intoxicating, right Runo?"

"It smells irresistibly sweet…Even for us…It's tempting...too tempting." admitted Runo."The reason the guards didn't fly at you is this." Runo pulled out a cross shaped pendant from inside Alice's hair.

"Wait…Where did that come from?" asked the orange-haired human in surprise.

"This is coated with the strongest vampire repelling chemical ever synthesized by our scientists. And_**this**_particular pendant belongs to Shun. He must have stashed it without you knowing."

"Don't worry though Alice…Runo and I, we can keep ourselves under control."

"That's good to know." giggled Alice.

"The ones here with the most human tolerance are Spectra and Shun… Those two-" Dan stopped short. "I'm sorry; I shan't go into details."

Alice nodded in acceptance. It was a wonder that Dan told her this much anyway.

The next day at noon Shun came to the infirmary to pick her up. They mounted his motor-bike and headed back towards the city.

"You are not to tell anyone about the supernatural. You're forbidden…" instructed Shun once he parked his vehicle outside Alice's house.

"Alright…" she reached into her pocket and gave him back his vampire repelling pendant. "Thank you for this."

Shun eyed it and made no move to take it. "You'll need it now more than I do." He spoke before turning away and mounting his motor-bike. He turned on the engine and before putting the helmet on took one last look at Alice. "At times Spectra's a paranoid freak. So don't be too surprised when tomorrow comes, got that?"

Shun's bike then sped down the lane. Alice just stood there on the sidewalk, blinking in surprise….What was that supposed to mean?

And oh, she found out soon enough….

The next day when she was sitting in class the teacher motioned towards the door and welcomed someone inside.

"This is Shun Kazami, our new transfer student."

"Nice to meet you." said the raven-haired boy in a dull monotone.

Alice sat in her seat, her eyes wide and her face mirroring obvious surprise. _'No…way…no way is this happening…'_she thought to herself repeatedly. But reality was bang right in front of her eyes.

It was Déjà-vu alright…First Titus, now _him_.

Shun walked to an empty seat in the further corner of the class… As he passed her he muttered "Dan and Runo have enrolled in the neighboring class." As he passed Titus's seat two minor growls sounded in the classroom. Alice turned around in alarm but thankfully no one had noticed the murderous aura that just filled the classroom.

Alice slumped down, propping her forehead on her desk in disbelief.

Great, just great… Things were absolutely wonderful now. Her whole school was now practically crawling with vampires.

**I don't know WHY this chapter turned out so bland and BORING! AAAAaaaahhh! *freaking out* I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Please forgive me? I know I shouldn't be making excuses...but... still please forgive me, pretty please?**

**I just had to do all those memory retrieving stuff and those genetically modified explanations... And plus, Alice couldn't get fed memory erasure pills and Titus is after her...Things got complicated, no? Oh believe me; it gets more complicated when Alice's mom Sierra enters the scene. Btw. She'd dead.**

**Anyways never mind.**

**Please REVIEW...PLEASE!**


	7. Photos And Portraits

**Yet Another Tale Of VampirexHuman****!**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 7**

**Photos and Portraits**

"I've told you already. I'm not here by choice. Spectra tends to over-react, a lot." spoke Shun, his face set in a frown.

"Isn't **this** a bit too much though?" persisted Alice.

Shun sighed in exasperation. "You think I enjoy these classes? They're as boring as heck and it's really illogical, why would you guys study about history when you weren't even alive back then?"

"Back then? So you've been through the world wars?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Alice blinked in surprise. "How old are you exactly?"

"None of your business." he muttered, standing up from the cafeteria table. "I'm going to look for Dan and Runo." he said before walking away from her.

Alice stood up as well; she didn't have that much of an appetite what with all those blood sucking ones walking around.

She half gasped, half squealed when she was abruptly pulled into the music room. The door was slammed shut behind her.

"What is **'he'** doing here in this school?" sounded a menacing voice along with a rough grip on her shoulder.

The moment her eyes fell on Titus a sort of gut-wrenching fear enveloped her. "If you don't let go, I'll scream." she threatened, her voice trembling unnaturally.

"Why do you think I chose the music room? It's sound proof." his grip on her shoulders tightened. "And why aren't you a vampire yet?" he growled.

"What...what do you want?"

"And what did **'he' **do to you? You smell awful." he demanded, now shaking her.

It was only then that she remembered the supposedly vampire-repelling cross-shaped pendant."L..let me GO!" shrieked Alice, taking hold of the pendant and pressing it to Titus nose.

He cried out almost as if he were pain. Using the moment of confusion Alice managed to pry herself from his grip and dash out the door.

"Damn you...What was **that?**" muttered Titus, giving up the chase, for now.

Alice slowed down to a halt once she realized that Titus wasn't chasing her after all. "I should probably go to the nurse's office." she muttered to herself.

When Alice opened the door to the nurse's office she was in for the surprise of her life. Sitting there, behind the desk was Spectra, clad in a white coat. "Ah!" he stood up. "Welcome Alice...Are you not feeling well?"

"You...why..." she stuttered unsteadily. "Why're you here?"

"You didn't know?" he spoke with a smile. "I'm the school's new doctor. So what brings you here?"

Alice tried desperately to mask the shock on her face. "I'm fine, I was just...passing by..." she laughed somewhat nervously.

Right then, the door flew open and in came Dan and Runo followed by Shun.

"Wow, Alice you look **so** surprised." teased Dan, playfully poking her cheek.

"I can understand why...I mean, the vampire directing head, a school doctor?" spoke Runo. "Yeah, I can totally see how that will work," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Especially if there is blood involved."

"Hahaha..." Spectra mock laughed.

"Anyway...I think I'll go back to class now." declared Alice, brushing past the vampires.

When she reached the classroom she was surprise to find a large amount of girls gathered together in one corner, squealing like anything.

"Hey Alice...Come here and take a look...We found something really neat." called out one of the girls, forcibly dragging Alice into all the commotion.

Alice saw the photo in their hands, it was black and white and very old, with worn out edges. It was the picture of an angelic girl who had the sweetest smile on her face.

"What's this about?" she asked curiously.

"We found this in Kazami-kun's wallet...Would you believe it? Do you suppose this is a photo of his mother?"

"Well, for one, it'll totally explain why Kazami-kun is such a hunk." spoke another girl.

"She looks unreal, so beautiful..."

However, something at the back of Alice's mind was bothering her. This was a photo, a 'photo'. Shun had previously told her that he'd been through the world wars...so then his mother should've lived way back when. But this photo didn't look nearly all **that **old. Who was this? And why was he carrying her picture around with him?

Alice shook her head free of all those thoughts and walked over to her seat. She was starting to get a real headache. Apparently, it would take a while before she got used to this new version of 'school-life'.

The rest of the lessons were like always. That day while she was returning home, Runo came running over to her. "You're sort of 'bothered' by us, aren't you?"

Alice bit her lower lip. How was she supposed to answer that anyway?

"Listen, we're doing this to keep you safe." spoke Runo with a reassuring smile. "And of course, you can always count on me... I've got your back. I promise. And if you want someone to talk to, I'll always be here."

Alice gazed at Runo in surprise. "Thanks..." She half wondered if she could ask Runo about that beautiful girl in Shun's wallet. But then shook away that ridiculous thought. Wait, why was she so eager to know about Shun's personal life anyway?

"Should I walk you home?" offered Runo.

"You're paranoid too?"

"Oh okay, I guess you'd want your privacy." said Runo with a smile. "Be careful, though."

Alice nodded before walking away. She stopped at a florist's, brought a bouquet of flowers and once more visited that lone grave by the river. She placed the bouquet at the headstone and once more prayed for that person.

Her eyes abruptly fluttered open in fear as she heard a rustling sound somewhere behind her. "Who's there?" she questioned in a shaky voice.

A figure came jumping down from the very top of a tree and landed right beside her. She jumped in fright but soon relaxed seeing that it was Shun. "Thank God, it was only you." she exclaimed.

"That's not much of a greeting for someone who's been guarding you."

"You were following me?"

"Hm..." he shrugged nonchalantly. It was only then he noticed the flowers on the grave. "So you're the one who leaves flowers here." His emotionless eyes softened a bit. "Why though?"

Alice tilted her head a bit. "I don't know whose grave it is, I admit...But then, sometimes it just seemed so lonely...so...I..."

For the first time since she met him Shun broke out into a huge smile. "You're too compassionate, aren't you?"

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked, unable to take her eye off of Shun's handsome face. His smiling face was just so mesmerizing. So just imagine her surprise when Shun started laughing. He placed his icy cold hand on top of her head "Yeah, it's a good thing." he spoke, kinder than usual. "Now then, Ace says that he wants you to go to him once a week for a routine check up..."

"Oh...okay."

"I'll drop you there."

Alice gulped as she followed him and sat on his bike. She placed her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a bit, trying desperately to calm down her rapidly beating heart. Was this what her classmates meant by the phrase- _'Vampires are irresistible__'_?

**XXX**

Dan, Runo and Spectra were meanwhile in their villa. The vampire quartet had rented a villa to be shared among them.

"Alice is really freaked out, you know." stated Runo.

"I can't help it...I have to keep her safe. I'm her Godfather after all." muttered Spectra as he sat cross-legged on a huge cushion in the middle of the room.

"As if." Dan gave Spectra an accusatory look. "You would've protected Alice whether or not you were the Godfather... Because, just because, that girl is Sierra's daughter."

"Enough." thundered Spectra, standing up and walking upstairs to his room.

He slumped down on his bed and took in a deep breath. "Sierra, huh?"

_*Flashback*_

"_Wow...Seriously?" exclaimed a young woman, her hair the same orange as Alice's "You were chosen as t__he directing head?"_

"_Yeah." muttered Spectra with a pout. "Why does it surprise you that much?"_

"_No reason." she spoke with a wide smile._

_Spectra sat on the chair, his face set in a frown. "It makes me grumpy that none of my so-called friends have faith in me... Shun said nothing, Dan and Runo burst out laughing and now you-"_

_She blinked at Spectra, laying her hand softly on his and placing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to insult you."_

_Her eyes locked with his and Spectra couldn't cease the rapid beating of his heart. _

"_Congratulations."__ she whispered._

"_Yeah, thanks."_

"_You're blushing Spectra." called out Runo from the sidelines._

"_I am NOT!" he retorted, leaping a foot or two away from Sierra__._

_All Sierra did was laugh as Dan and Runo started teasing Spectra like anything__._

_*End Flashback*_

**XXX**

Baron, Ace's assistant nodded approvingly after taking a sample of Alice's blood and examining it. "Normal, normal." He spoke in a cheery voice. The assistant was a complete contrast from the cranky head doctor.

Alice smiled thankfully. "Thank you for worrying."

"It's alright..." he said, warming up to her kind aura immediately.

Alice stared in amazement at the mirror to their right and pointed at it. "So, it's true...Vampires don't have reflections."

"Uh-huh...And you can't take pictures of us either." declared Baron almost proudly.

"Can...I try?" asked Alice doubtfully.

"Sure...sure." Baron laughed cheerfully as he took out his cell-phone and handed it over to her.

She pointed lens at him, but neither Baron's face nor body appeared on the screen. "Wow." gasped Alice. "It must be sad, not being able to take photos of yourself or your friends."

Baron shook his head from side to side. "Not necessarily...You could always have portraits painted of you." he then broke out into a wide smile "You want to see one?"

"A portrait?" she questioned. "Can I?"

"Wait here." Baron instructed before leaving the infirmary.

Soon the door opened and in came Baron with a huge framed portrait. "This is about 150 years old, or more." he explained as he set it down on the table for Alice to see.

Alice smiled as she saw so many familiar faces. The portrait had Baron, Dan, Runo, Shun, Spectra, Ace and some others. "You're all older than 150 years I see..." she commented. "And also-" she stopped her sentence short as a gasp half-choked her. Her wide eyes were focused on the woman standing beside Spectra. The woman looked about 24 years old. Her smile reminded Alice of the girl in Shun's wallet. But this woman and that girl weren't the same... The thing that surprised Alice about the woman in the portrait was that she was the split image of her mother. "Are you sure this portrait is 150 years old?" Alice managed to choke out.

"Sure..." confirmed Baron, pointing at the date at the bottom 22-12-1857.

"W..who is this woman?" asked Alice, her voice trembling as she pointed at her 'mother's' face.

"Well...We aren't really allowed to talk about her and all..." muttered Baron dubiously. "Her name is Sierra. That's all I can reveal to you."

"S..S..Sierra?" exclaimed Alice, her head was starting to spin. What did this mean? Why was her mother in a portrait painted more than a century ago...Her mother had died at the age of 30 when Alice was just six years old. "Thanks...for...uh...showing me the portrait." she spoke before stumbling out the door.

"That reaction was...strange." muttered Baron as he stared after the orange-haired girl.

Alice couldn't help but deliberate over all of this. Even during the ride back home she was strangely tense. Shun could feel Alice's hands trembling whilst placed on his shoulder. He thought that it was probably just side effects from whatever test she had undergone.

Once they reached their destination Alice wouldn't get off the bike, she was still deep in thought.

Shun was about to say something when he felt Alice press her forehead to his back. "Kazami-sama...How...how do you people know my mother?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Shun was about to give some petty excuse but her next question shocked him. "How was it possible that she was alive 150 years ago?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Shun, masking his surprise and putting on a mocking tone. "How could your mother be alive 150 years ago?" he asked with a fake laugh.

Alice only just brushed off his remark. She sat up straight and locked her tear-filled eyes with Shun in the rear-view mirror while uttering her next question. "And...Why...why were my mother and Spectra holding hands like they were a **couple**? Why?"

**Next chapter- 'Sierra****'****s Secret****'. Thanks for reading guys. ****Please tell me what you think, alright?**

**Recently I've read a really amusing shoujo manga. The plot was amazing and it had things like reincarnations, gladiators and love triangles. I really had fun reading it and now I've started shipping it like anything. So if ever you guys feel like it please do check out the manga NG Life by Mizuho Kusanagi. (I've turned into a total fangirl)**

**Anyways, please REVIEW. Thanks~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Very impt A/N:** Guys, do you think I'm adding too many backstories/explanations?

I get the feeling that this vampire story is getting drawn out for apparently no reason. I might actually put it on hiatus at this rate. It's becoming harder to write and turning out bland and boring!

However, that would mean disrupting my strict- "Leave no story unfinished!" (even if writing it kills you)- policy

Tell me what you think, I really need feedback on this matter.

**Anyways, Arisu is officially back on fanfiction.**

**Miss me?**

**Yet Another Tale Of VampirexHuman!**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 8**

**Sierra's Secret**

"And...Why were my mother and Spectra holding hands like they were a **couple**? Alice whispered, her trembling hands clinging onto the back of Shun's coat.

"You..you saw that picture, didn't you?"

"..."

Shun gulped. There was only one plausible explanation left. "She was **your **great-great-great grandmother." he lied.

"I refuse to believe that."

"Why is that?"

"Your 'friends', they all seemed to know who 'Sierra' was. It's absurd that my Mom looked exactly the very seem as my great-great-great-great grandmother."

"I only said three 'great's.."

"As if that makes a difference! Do you take me for a complete fool?"

"It's classified information. You aren't authorized to know anything."

"She's my **mother**!"

"She was **our** best-friend.' muttered Shun. "I will not talk about her..."

"W...what?"

"Just shut up get off my bike..." said Shun, knowing that he was being unnecessarily harsh.

But more than anything he knew that if someone were to tell Alice about her mother, Sierra, then it ought to be Spectra.

Because, Spectra deserved at least that much...

Surprisingly, Alice obeyed his order. "Thank you for the ride." she whispered, tears threatening to pour down her cheeks. And with that, she rushed into her house.

Shun sighed as he stared after her. "Sorry, but that story is not mine to tell as I please."

The next day.

Spectra sat in the infirmary, his face over-ridden by surprise. Sure, Shun had warned him that Alice would probably confront him about Sierra.

But he didn't think she'd make her way to the infirmary first thing in the morning. And by the serious look on her face, he knew that there was no way out.

"Take a seat." he said, indicating the chair in front of his table.

Alice stared at that strangely tired expression on his face. Why did he seem so pained; as if she had just ripped his heart out of his chest or something?

He propped his elbow on the table and sighed. "I won't be prepared to tell you this a second time."

"Uh...y..yeah." She didn't get why she felt so insecure...almost scared. And Spectra's opening statement confirmed her suspicion, it petrified her.

"Your mother Sierra, was a vampire...she was one of us for a long time."

_*__**Flashback***_

"_Give it back!" demanded a young woman, her hands propped on her hi__ps._

"_Ow...come on, just let me take a little look at your latest research." said Spectra, waving the clipboard in front of her face__._

"_You're my enemy... I can't let you."_

_Spectra turned to her. "Enemy?" he repeated in a half-daze._

_She made use of the confusion to snatch her clipboard out of his grip. "I meant 'rival', Keith. You didn't have to be sooo... taken aback__." she taunted, sticking her tongue out._

"_Hmph...call me Spectra."_

"_And I suppose you think that sounds cool?"_

"_It does."_

"_Na-uh."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Na-uh."_

"_How old were those two again?" asked Shun, who just happened to be standing there in the vicinity._

"_156 and 135 respectively." giggled Runo, pointing first to Spectra then to Sierra._

"_So immature..." added Dan._

"_Like you're one to talk!" exclaimed Spectra and Sierra in unison, having stopped their bickering for a brief moment. _

_They then stared at one another and immediately burst out laughing. They were so in synch_

_****time-skip*****_

"_Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith..." called ou__t an orange-haired girl as she rushed down the hallway._

_She squealed when someone yanked her to a stop her. __"Where's the fire? And what's with that 'Keith' siren, Sierra?"_

_She broke out into a bright smile seeing Spectra. She held a sturdy piece of paper bang in front of Spectra's face. "Promotion, promotion." she sang._

_Spectra smiled as he pet her hair. "Great job...Miss Assistant supervisor of the research department." _

"_Do I get a reward?" she asked, tilting her head to one side._

"_Fine, I'll treat you to dinner..."_

"_Yay!" she pumped her fist into the air. She then turned to him. "I thought we were dating?"_

_He blushed. "Yeah...Of course we are..."_

"_Normally...in such circumstances..." scarlet dusted her cheeks."The guy kisses the girl?"_

"_You watch too many movies, Sierra." laughed Spectra, bending down and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Happy?"_

_****time-skip*****_

_Sierra, Spectra and Ace stood in the middle of a trashed laboratory__._

"_The doctor took off..." spoke Ace scornfully._

_Sierra shakily took hold of a test-tube. "The vampire cure...There're only four samples left..."_

"_Can't we make more?"__ asked Spectra, hoping against hope for a positive response._

"_Not unless you're ready to __massacre about thousands of mortals to obtain their half dead souls drenched in cold fear." spoke Ac, just as pessimistically as ever._

"_The existing potions were made during the world wars...__using dead human souls from the battle fields.__"__ explained Sierra. "We can't make more."_

"_..."_

"_ ..." stuttered Sierra. "If we dilute and drink it then...We won't 'completely' turn human, but we can be-"_

"_-Genetically modified." completed Ace, amazed at that prospect. "Yes, we can minimize our vampire characteristics!""_

"_Good." __spoke Spectra, who was now appointed as their 'leader'._

_*****time-skip*****_

_The building was enveloped in fire. Amidst the flames, stood Spectra drenched in blood. "A rebellion?" he growled through gritted teeth. "Run.__" He said to Sierra and Shun. "__I'll take care of Micheal..."_

_There was a brief string of protest but Shun dragged Sierra out forcefully._

"_You have some nerve...Calling your crush's father by his name."__ spoke Micheal as he charged at Spectra._

_Their claws clashed "I've always know you were high-strung, turning your own daughter into a vampire!"_

"_You really are hung up on Sierra, aren't you?" he cackled. He dug his claws into Spectra's stomach, drawing out blood. _

_Very soon Spectra was sent to the ground. Micheal walked up to him and stomped his foot on Spectra's head. "You want to turn us half-human with that imperfect antidote of yours?" he thundered. "How presumptuous!" he kicked Spectra, sending him flying into a nearby wall. __"We're leaving, my followers and I... You can do whatever you please with your own genes..."_

"_Don't you want to be...free...from...'this', Micheal?" questioned Spectra__,__ stumbling back onto his feet._

"_What if we __**like **__it this way?"_

"_Don't lie!" yelled Spectra. "Who could __**like**__ this way of life?!"_

_Another figure appeared from the shadows, it was Titus. __"Don't force your 'opinions' on people. He ran a sword through __Spectra's chest, throwing him to the ground once again. "Writhe like the good-for-nothing coward you are..." _

_Spectra coughed blood. He didn't have the strength to get back up anymore._

"_The __war, the clash between our ideals has just begun__."__ spoke Micheal before Titus and he left the room, their capes flowing out behind them. "Just you wait."_

_**/Meanwhile/**_

"_Stop it, Shun!" yelled Sierra. "I need to go back__...__ Keith can't possibly win against Micheal and Titus!"_

"_You're weak Sierra. You'll just be in the way and it's not like he'll drop dead at any rate__."_

_She yanked her arm out of Shun's grip. "__'__You! Shun you've been ridiculously cold ever since Tsukino died... Please be more considerate!" she exclaimed before running off__._

_She stumbled through the woods. At the back of her mind she knew that Shun was right__.__ She was weak, she couldn't fight...she was a hindrance__._

_Sierra sank to her knees in a random clearing. "Was the rebellion also my fault? Because, I suggested that 'potion dilute' method?" she sobbed._

"_Hey__...You okay there?" came a voice from amidst the brushes._

_Sierra clenched her eyes shut... She could smell blood, human blood and her throat was instantly set ablaze with thirst... _

_Her eyes flew open to meet the worried brown eyes of a human man... tempting...so tempting. _

_He cut off a piece of cloth and started bandaging up her hand which had a gashing would in it._

"_Don't do that without asking!" she growled, __pushing him away. __"I'm perfectly fine."__ She spoke, detracting herself from the scent of his blood._

_He only smiled. "You don't look that way. Let me take care of this and I'll leave you alone then. Deal?"_

_She stared at him. Her bloodlust...it'd disappeared almost completely watching his soft expression._

_She got back onto her feet after he'd finished and tugged her arm out of his grip. __"Please leave me alone, now." she __spoke before walking away._

"_Can I know your name?" he called out after her._

"_You don't..." she paused a beat when her heart raced almost weirdly.__ "You don't need to know that._

_The man stared at her disappearing form__.__ "Is... this what they call __**'love at first sight?' **__" he whispered to himself, still in a daze._

_*****time-skip*****_

"_Stop following me around." muttered Sierra, quickening her pace almost convulsively._

"_Just tell me your__ name?"_

"_I refuse." She was walking through town and tagging along behind her was the person she'd previously met in the clearing. _

_He sighed. "Fine...then. Let me treat you to some coffee__.__"_

_She whirled around to face him. "And why would I let you? We're strangers."_

"_Because..." his face shown a sudden seriousness. "Ever since that day I first saw you... I've wished, hoped and dreamed that I would see you once again.__"_

_A slight blush formed on her face. "Well that '-"_

"_And now...that I finally saw you again." The urgency in his sentence subsided as a blush crept upon his cheeks."I can't suppress this urge to ...-"_

"_Sierra." s__he interrupted, her face heating up as well. "My name...it's Sierra. I'm leaving now.__" __She started walking away again._

"_I'm __Alphonse... it's pretty long so you can call me Al"_

"_And what makes you think we'll see one another again?"_

"_Meeting you was fate... So, if this feeling in my chest means something we'll definitely meet again..." was his answer. And though she was walking away from him, it made Sierra' hear hammer like there was no tomorrow._

_(A/N: Oh my God, I can't believe I played the 'fate' card... That's like so cheesy... XP XP)_

_*****time-skip*****_

"_So we're going to do collaboration__s along with human doctors?" questioned Sierra._

"_That's right...But they won't know that we...are 'vampires__ though__'."__ explained Ace in a whisper__._

_Sierra stared open-mouthed at the leader of the doctors. The young manr only grinned at her, his face set in unparallel ecstasy__._

_When they left the room Sierra could've sworn that she heard the word 'fate' echo softly somewhere in the background._

_*****time-skip*****_

"_You've been distant lately." __spoke Spectra as he brushed Sierra's hair. "What's wrong?"_

"_It'__s...nothing..." she lied__,__ "I'm sorry...you must be stressed enough as it is." she spoke, pulling him into a hug. "The purebloods are getting ready to strike, aren't they?"_

"_Yeah..." he muttered. "I wonder...if I'm really good enough to-"_

"_I believe in Keith..."_

_He smiled softly. "I believe in Sierra, too."_

_And right then, her heart broke into shreds._

_*****time-skip*****_

_Sierra found herself on the balcony, face-to-face with the human doctor__,__ Alphonse. __"I can't '__**be with'**__ you." she spoke in a low voice._

"_Why not?" he asked, his voice low as well, disappointment was wrecking havoc within his heart._

"_You don't know '__**me'."**_

"_And what of 'you' don't I know. I know you, Sierra... The sweet person with whom I've talked on his very same balcony for five months now.__... I love-"_

"_No...Wait... You really don't know what I am or-"_

"_What don't I know?" he asked, locking his eyes with hers as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "That you're not human!" his voice broke. "I know that Sierra. That you're...a... vampire."_

"_Y__ou...know?" she half-whispered. _

"_**That's right..." **__and that doesn't change anything. I still...love you...more than anything." He whispered back, pulling her into a short kiss._

_After they parted she moved backwards a step or two, her hand clasped over her mouth in surprise. What was this feeling within her heart? _

_Al held out a hand to her. "Come here...please...Sierra. I know you feel confused and...it doesn't matter if you don't pick me in the end. I'll help you sort this out."_

_She stared at the human and before she even realized it she had taken his hand. He pulled her closer to him, humming a subtle tune he started swaying from side to side. Her face was a deep scarlet as she stared at those soft brown eyes. _

_This intense heart-beat, it was no longer blood lust...but... Her heart almost stopped when he dipped down for one more kiss, a soft sweet kiss._

_After that__,__ he lightly pet her head and walked away. _

_She stood there and gulped, gingerly touching her lips. _

"_Looks like you had fun." came a male voice__ from along the doorway._

_Sierra raised her head in alarm only to see Spectra standing there, his expression over-ridden with hurt. "No wait, Keith."_

"_Don't call me that name. Not after you were cheating on me." he spat out, his eyes a whirlpool of cold._

_She reached out to his arm, tears cascading down her cheeks "K..K..Keit-__"_

_He shook her off and stormed away._

_*****time-skip*****_

_Spectra was lying on a hospital bed, draped in bandages from head to toe_

"_Keith!__ Please let me in.__"__ begged Sierra from the other side of the closed door._

_No answer came. Spectra was just staring at the ceiling of the room, his face emotionless and the light in his eyes half-dead. _

_He was exhausted. The battle with the rebel vampires hadn't gone well at all. In fact, what did more damage was the emotional toll it took on him. It wasn't easy, having to face one's former comrades who had such intense murderous intent._

"_Keith...please..."_

_And then there was...her, Sierra. He loved her with all his heart. He always had, he always would... But now... ever since he'd witnessed her in the hands of that human, he'd begun to fall apart. It wasn't the first time he'd seen them together though. But she...seemed...so...happy..._

"_Keith!" she cried again, desperate tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry...Please...please just let me come and see you."_

"_...__"_

"_Please answer."_

"_..." He was mentally exhausted. Nothing made sense anymore._

_Alphonse rushed as fast as he could to 'their' balcony. This was the very first time that Sierra had asked to meet him._

_He stopped short, his heart sinking when he saw the tear-stained face of the worn out orange haired woman. "What...happened?" he asked, almost scared. Crouching down beside her he placed both his hands on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Sierra? Sierra!"_

_She shook her head from side to side. "We mustn't see one another again."_

"_But-"_

"_Keith... He loves me..."_

"_I do too..."_

"_Keith needs me, now more than ever..."_

"_What are you..."_

"_I love you, Alphonse... But I...I will __**not**__ desert Keith."_

"_You...what?" he asked incredulously, his grip on her shoulder tightening ever so slightly. _

"_I won't desert Keith."_

"_No__...__Before that... Please say it once more."_

"_I...I...can't." she sobbed. "Why is it this way? Keith deserves better and I can't-"_

_There was a stretch of uncomfortable silence._

_Alphonse bent forwards and wiped her tears away. "Though it pains me...I...I'll let you go."_

_Sierra watched in surprise as tears slowly streamed down Alphonse's smiling face. And she realized just how fake that smile he'd put up for her sake was. He felt like crying too..._

"_Say 'it' once more...and I'll never come see you again."_

_The both of them stared at one another, teary-eyed, hearts breaking and conscience aching. "I love you-"_

_But before she could complete her sentence__,__ she felt a rough grip on her arm. The said grip tightened and very soon the person yanked her away from Alphonse._

"_K..Keith." she whispered, her heart going cold. Had he heard everything they'd said, even her confession?_

"_Do I seem that pitiful in your eyes?" demanded Spectra. "How stupid, how blind do you think I am?"_

"_K-kei-"_

"_Don't you dare call me that!" he yelled._

_Alphonse couldn't help but intervene. Why was this man so angry? Hadn't Sierra chosen him? "Hey... Spectra-san, please calm-"_

"_**You**__ stay out of this." snapped Keith. He started walking away from the balcony, dragging Sierra along behind him. She could hardly keep up with his pace. _

_He led her into his office room. "Answer me, Sierra. Just how pathetic do I look to you?" he questioned fiercely, closing the door behind him._

"_I..."_

"_I don't need your __**sympathy**__**.**__ If you DON'T love me, just get the hell away from me. I don't need you to feel sorry and force yourself to be with me -"_

"_But..I'm not exactly forcing myself. This is what I want."_

"_Even though you freaking love __**him**__?" he demanded._

"_Spectra...listen...that-" she stopped short when he lowered his head, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She could feel the cold tears touching her skin. _

"_For the first time __**you**__ called me Spectra..." he whispered, his breath chilling her skin. "And I never thought it__'__d sound so painfully distant when it came from your lips."_

"_But when I said Keith...you got angry.__"_

"_I love you, Sierra... I really do. So much. So much..."__"_

"_Keith."_

"_Close your eyes." He whispered, straightening up, his face close to hers. "And part your lips, just a little."_

_Sierra managed to smile. Did that mean Spectra accepted her now?_

_She closed her eyes and in a second or two something cold came in contact with her lips. She froze when she felt a liquid flow to her throat. _

_Her eyes flew open only to meet Spectra's blank expression as he held a bottle to her lips._

_What was it?_

_Poison?_

_He forced her to drink the whole bottle of sweet-tasting liquid. He stared at her after setting the bottle down. "Forget about me. Go be with __**him**__, now." he spoke before walking out the door._

_Sierra sank to her knees and stared at the bottle. It was one bottle of vampire-antidote out of the remaining three. She watched in amazement as the paleness of her skin subsided and warmth returned to her hands..._

_She was...human again. "Keith...why?...Did I really hurt you...that much?" she whispered to herself._

_She should've been happy__.__ But there was this devastating guilt within her heart, a guilt that she carried with her right to the grave_

_****end flashback****_

"Of course Alphonse and her got married soon after..." said Spectra with finality.

"I'm...sorry." whispered Alice.

"Hey it's not like we didn't reconcile. I even came to her wedding. I didn't show up in the pictures, that's all..." said Spectra, smiling softly.

"..."

He reached forward and gently pet Alice's hair. "Also...It just so happens that I'm your God-Father."

Alice blinked in surprise. "What? Really?"

"Yeah... " he laughed. "But now, get back to class."

"Uh...ye...yes.."

After Alice left, Spectra sat there staring out the window. "It's sad that Sierra's gone now...All because I turned her back into a mortal. Was it...a mistake? Would I have been happier to pretend that she loved me as much as I love her?"

Sadly, that was a question that Keith a.k.a. Spectra would never find an answer to.

**That was too long. (Thank God for all that sugar ^^)**

**I tried cutting it shorter but it didn't seem to work. Please tell me what you think about Sierra's and Spectra's back story.**

**(Is it just me or do all vampire stories have his girl who's confused about her feelings and ends up vaguely two-timing others. It's acutely disturbing that even my story turned out that way.)**

**REVIEW pls **


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Story DROPPED!**

Due to various reasons I've decided to drop this story. First off, although I have Shun's back-story and everything planned out, I just can't seem to translate that onto paper, or in this case onto MS word.

So this story will be deleted in a week. I'm deleting it because in all honesty I do not wish for an incomplete story to remain within my list.

Next order of business is to edit that lame first story of mine... Or maybe I'll delete that also.

**crystal-mist** is going through a total make over. Hell, I'm even thinking of changing my pen-name to something a bit more unique... Like a TOTALLY different penname that people might not even recognize me anymore. _ I have about one or two dangling in my head, not sure if I'll go through with it.

Lastly I'm going to be releasing Sierra's backstory of the whole 'love'/'betrayal'/'involuntarily falling for another man' thing as a one shot. So tell me who you want playing Sierra, Al and Keith (from Bakugan verse upto New Vestroia) Assuming that more than one of you suggest, I'll go with what strikes me the most.

**Kari over and out!**


End file.
